


Second Door on the Left

by litvirg



Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, Tumblr Prompts, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litvirg/pseuds/litvirg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was ridiculous, in his opinion, that someone’s touch could have burned itself into his mind for so long. Especially when it didn’t mean anything. But there it was, as if her fingers were still pressed up against his skin, or her lips were still smooth and soft against his. He could even feel the breath of her laugh on his neck. It was horrible."<br/>Prompt fill for: Bellamy walks in the wrong dressing room + Bellamy and Clarke both want to go to prom together but are too afraid to say anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Door on the Left

Bellamy had been doing an excellent job of avoiding Clarke since that night. It wasn’t hard since he was a grade above her, so they didn’t have classes together, especially since she seemed to spend most of her time burrowed away in the art wing. The only effort he really had to put in was to make sure he was never around when Octavia invited her over. No problem. 

He’d been less than excellent at pushing away the memory of that night. 

It was ridiculous, in his opinion, that someone’s touch could have burned itself into his mind for so long. Especially when it didn’t mean anything. 

But there it was, as if her fingers were still pressed up against his skin, or her lips were still smooth and soft against his. He could even feel the breath of her laugh on his neck. 

It was horrible. 

But, he figured if he stayed away from her long enough, he might be able to wipe his mind clean and finally forget her. 

(It wasn’t working so far). 

*** 

_“Bell, please,” she’d said, her fingers tangled in his hair. Her words dripped hot along the skin of his neck. “Come on. Just tonight.”_

_He couldn’t think straight with her so close._

_Come on Bell, he thought. This is Clarke. Your sister’s best friend. It’s Clarke._

_His eyes had rolled back when her tongue darted out and started tracing patterns along his collarbone, his neck, his ear._

_“Clarke,” he croaked out, but his hands were already slipped under her shirt, thumbs tracing over her abdomen._

_“Come on, Bell,” she whispered. “I just want to feel good again. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”_

_Too late, he thought as she said that. But her lips were at his again and he knew he was already gone._

***

Octavia didn’t know. And no way was he ever going to let her find out. He couldn’t be the sleazy older brother who slept with his sisters friends. 

Well, he was that guy, but no way did he want Octavia to know that. 

She was weirded out by his sudden absence in the house whenever Clarke came over, but she just figured they were back to hating each other. The two of them didn’t have the most symbiotic relationship at the start. 

Whatever. As long as she didn’t know.

*** 

He’d managed to avoid her for a solid two and a half weeks. He knew he was bound to run into her, it was due. He just didn’t expect her to be sitting in his kitchen by herself when he got home. 

“Oh,” he said as he dropped his keys on the counter. “Uh, hi.”

She looked up from her sketch book. Her cheeks immediately flushed red and she looked like she was trying really hard not to break eye contact. 

“Hey,” she said. “Octavia was supposed to meet me here, but uh, Lincoln said he needed to talk to her after school, so she said she’d be a little late. I can go, if—”

“No,” he shook his head. “Don’t be silly. What did Lincoln need to talk to her about?”

Clarke shrugged her shoulders. “Probably asking her to prom.” She was back to doodling on the page in front of her. 

Right. Prom. He’d totally forgotten. He hadn’t been planning on going before, well, everything happened but now…

“What’s Octavia going to do at the senior prom without you there?” He tried to keep his voice light, but he was pretty sure she could see right through him. 

“Oh, um, actually,” she started, not looking at him any longer. “I am going.”

He tried to ignore the way his chest tightened at that. It’s not like he wanted to go. And he certainly hadn’t been about to ask Clarke, of all people. 

“Uh, my friend Monty?” she continued. “He didn’t have anyone he wanted to go with, and he knew Lincoln was going to ask Octavia, so he asked me.”

“Cool,” he said, pulling the door of the refrigerator open and stepping behind it, feeling the cool air against his skin as he looked of something to eat. 

“I figured I wouldn’t get to go otherwise,” she carried on. He hummed, noncommittally in response. 

“Not that I was dying to go,” she amended. “But it will be fun with Monty, I think. He really wanted to go.”

He grabbed an apple and shut the door, leaning against it. He bit into it, watching the clock, waiting for Octavia to get home so he could go up to his room. 

They sat in silence for two minutes and thirty four seconds (yes he was counting) before she spoke again. 

“Are, uh, are you going?” He looked up at her. “To prom, I mean?”

“Oh,” he said. “Um yeah. Yeah I am.” 

_What?_ Since when was he going to prom?

She bit her lip, inspecting him, a funny look on her face. She was twirling her pencil between her fingers, and he was sure that she wasn’t aware of the movement. 

“Who are you going with?’ she asked as she ducked her head back down, focusing on the table instead of him. 

He had no idea. Who the hell could he take to prom?

“Haven’t asked her yet, but this girl Roma, from my history class.” 

Great, now he had to ask Roma. Why couldn’t he have just said he was going alone? _Because you don’t want to look like a pathetic loser in front of Clarke_ , his mind whispered. 

Whatever. 

“Oh,” she said. “Cool.” She stared at the pad in front of her but kept twirling the pencil in her hands. 

He bit his apple, a loud crunch filling the silence. 

Octavia broke through the door. 

“Clarkey!” she shouted, and Bellamy took that as the chance he’d been waiting for to slip up to his room.

*** 

Roma agreed to go to prom with him, but under the condition that he went dress shopping with her. 

“You’ll be more honest about how the dress looks,” she reasoned when he asked her why she couldn’t just take one of her friends. “Plus, I know I’m your second choice. Let me at least have a little fun.” He opened his mouth to protest but she just flashed him a smile and he knew there wasn’t really a point. So he agreed. 

She of course had to pick the one shop where Octavia had also dragged Clarke to try on dresses. 

He was sitting awkwardly with Monty and Lincoln in the only open chairs at the front of the store when his phone buzzed. 

_Roma- Okay, think I found one. Come tell me what you think. Second changing room. ___

__He stood up grumbling, and made his way past the line of girls with dresses to the entrance of the dressing rooms. He ducked quickly behind the curtain of the second room, and puled the curtain shut behind him._ _

__“What the hell!” he heard and whipped around to find…not Roma._ _

__Clarke was standing with a dress halfway up her hips, clutching the fabric to her chest to cover herself (and not doing a very good job)._ _

__“Clarke! Sorry, I—” he didn’t know how he was going to finish that sentence, he couldn’t focus on anything except the red flush creeping its way up her skin, crawling from her chest to her neck to her cheeks._ _

__“What are you doing?”_ _

__He held his phone out like that was an explanation. “She said the second room.”_ _

__Clarke started yanking the dress up, pulling the straps on. “And you didn’t think to ask on which side?” She reached back, reaching for the zipper and tugged it up a bit, but about halfway up she couldn’t get it any farther._ _

__He tucked his phone into his pocket and reached his hands out._ _

__“Here,” he said, putting his hand over the one of hers on the zipper. “Let me.”_ _

__She let her hand fall away, and he pulled the zipper the rest of the way up, letting his hands rest on her shoulders for a moment when he finished._ _

___Mistake_ , he thought when he did that. _Big mistake_. He’d nearly forgotten what she felt like. Back to stage one. _ _

__“Thanks.” Her voice was breathless and her skin was still hot from the blush that covered her. He looked up, meeting her eyes in the mirror and felt his eyes widen._ _

__“Wow,” he said._ _

__He was still standing close enough that he felt the poke of her elbow when she brushed her palms down the side of the dress, smoothing it against her hips._ _

__“You look amazing, Clarke,” he said softly, stepping closer still. “Really. Wow.”_ _

__She ducked her head, but he saw the smile she was trying to hide in the reflection of the mirror. He couldn’t think anymore, all there was was Clarke, she filled the tiny room and flooded his mind. Flashes of the feel of her touch on his skin burned though his brain. He stepped around her, his fingertips still buzzing hotly from where he touched her shoulders moments before. He stood in front of her and tipped her chin back up with his fingers._ _

__He dipped his head toward her, one thing on his mind. Closer, he thought. Just get closer. His nose brushed up against her cheek and he felt her sharp intake of breath as he shut his eyes. He took a deep breath and—_ _

__His phone vibrated in his pocket._ _

__He pulled back abruptly, looking at the screen.  
 _Roma- You coming?_ __

__He squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his fingers against his temple._ _

__“Shit,” he muttered to himself._ _

__Clarke had taken a step back._ _

__“Second room on the left, right?” she asked, not meeting his eyes._ _

__“Clarke—” he started._ _

__“It’s okay,” she said. “Go ahead.”_ _

__She turned around and reached for her zipper, and he ducked out behind the curtain._ _

__***_ _

__He ducked out of the gym. Roma was dancing with friends, and had her eye on Atom the whole night anyway, so he didn’t feel bad about bailing. He’d caught Clarke slipping out a few minutes before._ _

__She was sitting on the steps at the back of the school when he got outside. He slid out of his coat and draped it over her shoulders as he sat down next to her._ _

__“Enjoying your night?” he asked._ _

__She pulled his coat around her a bit tighter and looked over at him. His smile immediately fell away when he saw the expression on her face._ _

__“I sort of hate you, you know,” she whispered._ _

__“What?”_ _

__She sighed and turned back away from him. “I just—you avoided me for three weeks. And then you tried to kiss me while you were supposed to be helping another girl, your date, pick out a dress for prom. Who the fuck does that?” Her voice was raised and quivering. “Who just cuts someone out for three weeks? I’m sorry if you regretted it, but you didn’t have to do _that_.”_ _

__“Regretted it?” He barked out a laugh. “You’re the one who said it didn’t mean anything!”_ _

__He stood up and moved away from her, down the few small steps to the landing where he paced back and forth._ _

__“You have _no idea_ ,” he started. “You have no idea what you’ve done to me. What you’ve always done to me.”_ _

__“Bellamy—”_ _

__“No,” he spat. “It’s my turn now. You think I wanted this? This fucked up non-relationship we have now? You did this. Of course I wouldn’t say no to you.”_ _

__“Bell,” she whispered standing up._ _

__“You’re the one who said it didn’t mean anything,” he repeated feebly._ _

__She’d made her way down the stairs and was standing in front of him. Her arms reached out to still him, and one hand reached up to cup his cheek, to pull him closer until he was just a breath away._ _

__“I lied,” she said, and then all the air was gone as she pressed her lips to his._ _

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
